


Appendix to Kairos Moments

by ArcturusVane



Series: Kairos Moments [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcturusVane/pseuds/ArcturusVane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is information about major organizations and information about this universe. I will be updating this as periodically. Please note that many of the history for the companies of Camelot, Emrys Tech, and The Ealdor Foundation are at this time finished, I'm still developing them and its taking a while. This does however give you an idea about the history of world the characters inhabit. I at least wanted to post something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camelot Financial Services

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that much of the history for the companies of Camelot Financial, Emrys Tech, and The Ealdor Foundation are at this time unfinished, I'm still developing them and its taking a while. This does however give you an idea about the world the of the characters. I at least wanted to post something. I hope you guys like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot Financial Services

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Companies%20and%20Organizations/Camelot%20Financial%20Services2_zpswrrfbny4.jpg.html)

Camelot Financial Services is a British multinational banking and financial services institution headquartered in London, England. It is a universal bank with operations in retail, wholesale and investment banking, as well as wealth management, mortgage lending and credit cards. The company has around 73 million customers with operations in over 80 countries and territories across Africa, Asia, The Middle East and South America. As of 31 December 1999 Camelot had total assets of UK£ 7.58 trillion (US$ 11.31 trillion), worldwide it is the largest bank.

Camelot is organized within these business clusters: Corporate and Investment Banking, Wealth and Investment Management; and Retail and Business Banking. The Corporate and Investment Banking, Wealth and Investment Management cluster comprises three business units: Corporate banking; Investment Banking; and Wealth and Investment Management. The Retail and Business Banking cluster comprises four business units: Africa Retail and Business Banking (including Ashkanar Group); Camelotcard (credit card and loan provision); Europe Retail and Business Banking; and UK Retail and Business Banking.

Camelot has a dual primary listing on the London Stock, Hong Kong Stock Exchange, Tadawal and is a constituent of the Hang Seng Index and the FTSE 100 Index. As of 5 August 2000 it had a market capitalization of UK£ 2.78 trillion (US$ 4.15 trillion), the largest company listed on any stock exchange. It has secondary listings on the New York Stock Exchange, and Euronext Paris.

****

### **History**

_1512 to 1712_

Camelot Financial Services traces its origins back to the reign of the Tudor dynasty and the extravagant lifestyle of Henry VIII. Bruta Pendragon was the most wealthy landowner in all England, next to the king. Unlike those of wealth and nobility, he cared little for the intrigues of court and interacting with other nobles. He was a cautious man and kept busy attending his vast estate the family trade house business. In late 1511, the king, along with members of parliament arrived at his home to discuss yet another loan they sought from him, for preparations for war with France the following year. Bruta Pendragon, on the other hand, had had enough of loaning money out to the monarchy only to not see any of it returned. He insisted on being paid back every pound before, even discussing another loan. They left empty handed, but returned days later with deeds two gold mines that had belonged to the House Tudor for decades and a several goldsmithing business in London and several others around England, which had come into King Henry VII possession in 1505. Bruta accepted the terms of the deal and loaned the Crown £2,000,000 for England’s invasion of France in 1512 campaign. Bruta wanted to ensure that the money he lent to the crown was not wasted so he accompanied King Henry VIII on his campaign and left his son Aurelius Pendragon in charge.

Aurellius Pendragon like his father was a careful and meticulous young man, he spent three months inspecting each of the mines and the goldsmithing offices, before deciding on a course of action. He increased the workers at each mine by two hundred men, this allowed him to establish a baseline of for the mines output. He repeated the process at the goldsmithing offices and also hired scriveners, as well to add another side of the business. By the start of Spring 1512 both the mines and the goldsmithing business were turning out enormous profits. Aurelius also streamlined the business’ by integrating the goldsmithing portion of business into the family trading house business. Which sold the goods of other manufactures; they mainly specialized in the commodities market and later expanded to the textile markets as a profit diversifying measure.

This also gave the house trading customers the ability handle the financial side of things inside the trading house, it allowed transactions to be handled quicker and with less mistakes. Another reason Aurelius handled business this way was to also ensure that he had access to each parties accounts which gave him the ability to restrict access to their funds if one of the parties was in danger of defaulting. He also separated the company assets from the family assets wanting to make the family trading company more independent, by renaming the company, Camelot Trading Company in 1512.

When Bruta Pendrgon return by the end of the summer of 1514 it was to a very prosperous family business almost five times its original size before leaving a little over a year ago. He also returned as Duke Bruta Pendragon, that also came with a sizable portion of land that increased the families already considerable land holdings, in reward for actions at the _Battle of the Spurs_. The family business had changed so much that Bruta Pendragon had a difficult time understanding it's new mechanics, though the changes greatly impressed him, he was forced to mostly looked after the family personal holdings and manage it's lands, while Aurelius managed the growing business.

Camelot Trading Company, opened its first manufacturing facility in 1517 in the hopes of extending its reach in the manufacturing area of the industry. To facilitate a better organization between the buyers and sellers, Camelot opened in its first bank in 1530 and by 1535 would have over 20 banks, when Wales became part of England Camelot opened not only a bank in the same year but a trading house as well, seeking gain a strong foothold on the new county.

The company was also known for its practice of insuring merchant vessels, and their cargo. Though the company took a cautious stance in regard to determining which vessels they insured, using a policy of making certain that the value of the collateral put forth to stand in for the vessel and goods either matched or exceeded the value of the ship and its contents.

It was this practice that led Camelot to acquiring two ships in 1550, when a merchant lost his cargo off the coast of Ireland he used his two Argosy style ships to insure the ships and it's cargo. His gamble lost him the ships, with Camelot collecting _The Red Dragon_ and _The Falcon_ as collateral for the debt. The ships would serve as a basis for the companies venture into merchant sailing, which could not come at a better time since the crown began an initiative under the orders of Queen Elizabeth to begin trade relations in earnest in 1556. The crown summoned the heads of the four major trading companies to the palace in London, two of which being The East India Company and Camelot Trading Company.

The result of the meeting was a request for the companies to find a way to develop better trade relations between England and Ireland, the hope was to enhance diplomatic relations between the two countries in an effort for England to build allies, as tensions between England and Spain increased. Lord James Davenport, and Duke Henry Wriothesley, Earl of Southampton accompanied, the now Duke Aurelius Pendragon, who had taken over title from his father who had died fifteen years prior, to the meeting.

The meetings outcome was a rivalry that began between the East India Company and Camelot Trading Company. At the close of the meeting saw the son of Aurelius Pendragon, Aeneas Pendragon setting sail for Ireland in 1560, taking not only _The Red Dragon_ , but _The Falcon_ as well. Unlike East India, Camelot did not use strong arm tactics to secure good relations with the people, but rather used a system of deceptive negotiations, and cunning manipulation. Which worked better than the East India tactics which failed for them, instead of outright earning the aggression of the people, Camelot deviously took over many of the business in transactions that seemed to benefit the people but in reality would hinder them. Thus Camelot was able to gain the trust of the people and also increase the company's holdings. The mission was considered successful in 1569, as Aeneas Pendragon returned to England with the Ireland representative accompanying him to be formally introduced to Queen Elizabeth I.

The success in Ireland saw Camelot Trading Company rise even higher in status, and also cemented Aeneas’s place as the head of Camelot Trading Company. The success of the Ireland mission also opened a market for the company. While the East India Companies failure in Ireland resulted in the displeasure of Queen Elizabeth I directed at them. As a result Camelot Trading was given a Royal Charter in September 7, 1592 to explore gaining a trade foothold in India. While the crown looked to India, Camelot not only saw India, but the true desire was China and the wealth it carried and to get there they had to open India first.

Now called the Honorable Camelot Trading Company, set its sights on opening India’s resources to England, with the defeat of the Spanish Armada England sought to increase her presence in the world. A total of six ship left London on January 22, 1593, (gifted to Camelot by the crown in its conquest of India), to be joined in six months by another three merchant ships from Camelot. With the charter came 250 knights, Alderman and Burgess with another 350 to follow on the arriving ships. England was committing vast resources to the success of this venture. under the name _, Governor and Company of Merchants of London trading with the East Indies,_ for a period of ten years _._ This gave Camelot a total trade monopoly in countries east of the Cape of Good Hope and west of the Straits of Magellan. The endeavor was more complex than the Ireland endeavor, proved more difficult by the fact that the East India Company had arrived ahead of Camelot Trading. Having already established ties with the India officials they and had turned the minds of the India officials against Camelot Trading, even before arriving. Angered by Camelot’s success in Ireland and their failure in the endeavor. The company sought to discredit Camelot and hopefully steal India out from under them, but the tactic would only lead to its downfall.

_1712 to 1912_

TBC  



	2. Emrys Technologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys Technologies

Emrys Technologies also known as EmTech is an American multinational technology and consulting company with headquarters in Houston, Texas. It is the worlds the second largest technology company in the world, behind Essetir Defense Systems. The company specializes in being a premier maker of computer software, and hardware, consumer electronics, artificial intelligence, nanotechnology, aerospace products, and advanced medical technology. Emrys Technologies also offers infrastructure, hosting and consulting services just to name a few of the companies areas. It’s best known software products are Vates (pronounced Va-tes) Operating System (VOS), EmOffice (office suite), and Vates, its internet web browser. The company is the largest software and hardware maker measured in revenue. It is one of the world’s most valuable technology company.

Emrys Technologies was founded by Balinor Emrys in 1970 to develop and sell its revolutionary GTD devices (Global Translation Device) for voice translation. It rose to dominate the personal computer operating system market with EM-DOS in the mid-1970s, followed by VOS in 1985. Since the 1990s, it has increasingly diversified from the operating system market. Using its expertise in technology it has made vast revolutionary inventions in Superliminal Communications, that have greatly improved Areospace Research. Artificial Intelligence, devices that have enhanced office building workspace conditions and has also made a number of corporate acquisitions increasing its corporate portforlio. It’s other advances include development of nanotechnology, in the medical field to advance imaging and diagnostic applications.

In 1994 Emrys Technologies created a new division in the company called EmMed. In conjunction with The Ealdor foundation, EmTech funded the construction of 10 state of the art hospitals around the country. The hospitals would use Technology developed by EmTech. The project cost Emrys Technologies US$ 5 billion and the facilities opened in 1999. The hospitals were met with worldwide acclaim, prompting EmTech to announce the building of 15 new hospitals worldwide, construction started in Spring of 2000 and completion by 2008. It is expected to cost the company around US$ 7 billion.

This would bring the total number of hospitals created by EmMed to 25 hospitals worldwide. The hospitals all fall under the auspices of The Ealdor Foundation.

****

### **History**

 ****

After graduating from MIT in 1965 Balinor was offered a job at Essetir Defense Systems, where he worked as a Software Engineer. Balinor worked for the company until 1967 where he was relocated to the companies Houston, Texas Computer R&D division. By this time Balinor had finished his work on his Global Translator Device, but required the use of the company’s Linguacode matrix. Which was a database of all languages on earth that Essetir had been collecting on its servers that it kept in Houston, Texas. He had intended to partner with the company, to create the device. Essetir at the time was a global Defense contractor, but had only just started to enter the realm of technology when applied to computers, which were still in their infancy when it came to complexity. Essetir offered to buy the device and rights to it from Balinor, offering US$ 3 million, wishing to keep his rights Balinor walked away from the deal. At the same time the Essetir Board decided that the computer industry was not for the direction the company should be taken and voted to sell the Houston division. Which the company president Daelyn Essetir, disagreed with vehemently. Overriding Daelyn the majority of the board voted to sell the company.

During this time Balinor had quit Essetir Systems, to pursue is own inventions, his friend and coworker Julius Bordon, went with him. They traveled to New York to find someone that might be interested in the product. He found many investors interested in the technology and invested enough money that Balinor was able to purchase Essetir’s Houston, Texas Computer R&D Division for US$ 125 million. Now that Balinor tested the device in 1970 using voice library with the results being a success. The GTD device when public the fallowing year in 1971 with great success. Increasing the company’s net worth to over a billion dollars over night.

The computer industry of was not the revolutionary industry in 1975that it is today, many of the companies were producing items that were only a repeat of the basic mainframes for business with much regard for computers for home use. EmTech entered the OS business in 1975 with the debute of its Em-DOS which gave new directions to the computer industry and was a big success. Unlike many other companies that went to great lengths to protect their software and make them only useable with their own hardware. EmTech took the approach of did not give make its software proprietary only it gave their software the ability to be loaded on other machines. This opened a new market for the personal computer market to consumers, rather than business’s. Due to various factors, such as Em-DOS’s available software selection, Emrys Technologies eventually became the leading PC operating systems vendor. EmTech further enhanced the growing personal computer market by releasing _Vates Operating System (VOS)_ along with the _Emrys-1000_ and their first computer in 1980, which was a huge success. Emrys Technologies had integrated at new voice recognition software to it gave the computer the ability for the user to voice their commands to the computer or to use their fingers on the sleek monitor’s touch screen. Although the computers were rather expensive a survey found that most people did not mind the price as they felt it was more than worth it.

While the personal computer was Em-Tech’s dominate seller other products such as the _Drake_ , their first phone in 1985, integrated a lot of features that their computers had. A lot of their products also came with holographic features. This gave people the ability to have a 4 dimensional conversation with the other person not just on phones but on all their mobile devices someone. If fact Emrys Technologies at one point were coming out with so many innovations that the understanding of technology was changing at a rate of every 1 1/2 years. People were barely understanding their previous innovations before the company would change the product in a new and fascinating way.

In 1990 the company teamed with NASA after the government had greatly defunded the space shuttle program. NASA had been working on sending an unmanned shuttle to Mars, with its budge decreased significantly, the agency was forced to cancel the launch and also decrease its future launches it had planned. Emrys technologies had been a great advocate for interstellar exploration and stepped in to not only provide private funding, but also helped NASA produce the shielding technology for the shuttles trip to Mars. With the help of Emrys Technologies, the improved shuttle launched on July 17, 1998 for its historic trip.

One thing that made Emrys Technologies different and so trusted was that unlike other companies that seemed to issue recalls of their products at times or apply a critical fix it. Since its creation in 1970 the company never had to so much as apply a fix for a faulty programming or recall any of their products.

By 1999 it was ranked as the fastest growing company in the world. In Altair Relations conducted a popular survey in 1995 and found that 29 out of 30 people trusted Emrys Technologies more than any other public company. As of 25 August the company is has a market capitalization of US$ 537 billion. It is still second to Essetir Defense Systems, but many see Emrys Technologies overtaking Essetir in a few years.


	3. The Ealdor Foundation

[ ](http://s1056.photobucket.com/user/ArcturusVane/media/Kairos%20Moments/Companies%20and%20Organizations/Ealdor%20Foundation2_zpssujq0dmy.jpg.html)

The Ealdor Foundation (also known as Ealdor) is the largest privately funded organization in the world. Founded in 1975 by Hunith Emrys and Balinor Emrys, it is said to be the largest transparently operated private foundation in the world. The primary aims of the foundation are, globally, to enhance better access to quality healthcare, reduce extreme poverty, and to expand educational opportunities and access to information technology around the world. The foundation is based in Houston, Texas, and is controlled by its four trustees: Hunith Emrys, Balinor Emrys, Julius Borden, and Taliesin Urien, the noted philanthropist and investor. Merlin Emrys was recently added in the spring of 1999, as a consultant for technology innovations for the foundation. Other principal officers include Gaius Wilson, Alice Wilson, Aglain Samson, Alator Catha, and Alice Caerloen.

The Ealdor Foundation had an endowment of US$ 84.6 billion as of 24 November 1999, making it the wealthiest charity in the world. The scale of the foundation and the way it seeks to apply business techniques to giving makes it one of the leaders in the philanthrocapitalism revolution in global philanthropy. The foundation operates in many countries around the world.

The Ealdor Foundations is organized in much the same way that a for profit company. It’s various various activities and programs of Ealdor are divided into the principal components that make up the foundation. The Ealdor International Advancement Division; which oversees the foundations efforts to advancing the quality of life for developing and poor countries around the world. The Ealdor Health Division, is responsible for managing the foundations work for providing access to quality healthcare around the world for poor and low income families. The Ealdor United States Division oversees the foundation’s work on education, and emergency relief in the United States. The Ealdor Global Policy & Advocacy Division, supervises the foundation’s work to build strategic relationships with governments, and public policy experts to develop ways to provide healthcare and resources for poor and low-income individuals and families.

Ealdor works tirelessly to be a voice for not only other charities around the country, but also an advocate for the less fortunate, so they are not forgotten about by the people that represent them, taking their concerns to government officials, becoming a lifeline for many organizations. In the following years, the organization has been a constant presence, advocating for the less fortunate. As countries around the world begin experience unprecedented levels of economic growth, Ealdor still leads the call for constant vigilance against poverty and ensuring that as wealth of countries grows, the poor and under privileged must not be gotten about.

In 2007, its founders were ranked as the second most generous philanthropists in American. As of May 16, 2000, Balinor and Hunith Emrys have donated US$ 20 billion to the foundation.

###  **History**

The foundation originally started as “Jericho Road,” a homeless shelter and food pantry operated by a local church. Hunith Emrys volunteered in her spare time at the organization since 1970. Coming from a poor family herself Hunith could readily appreciate how much families depended on programs like food pantries, homeless shelters, and various other social and welfare programs that were able to supplement low income individuals and families already stretched personal resources.

Hunith worked as secretary at a Bank, while also dating Balinor Emrys, who during the time she met Balinor while he was living in Houston working for Essetir Defense then Computer R&D division. She had been working for the charity for five years, when series of bills passed by the House and Senate that made drastic cuts to social and welfare programs, an action that was repeated by many other state and local officials around the country. The ramifications of these cuts affected many nonprofit organizations around the country, to such an extent that man had a difficult time staying open including “Jericho Road,” who also fell prey to these cuts as well. As a charity they had a hard time even before the cuts and like many local charities, depended on federal and state assistance for survival.

Hunith had tried to help Jericho Road by donating, now that she was the wife of a billionaire, she could help the place that had helped her over the years as she struggled to survive, unfortunately the charity had decided that closing would be best. As a result of the cuts, upkeep of the charity was costing the church more than they could afford. The savior for the charity came in 1975 from Balinor Emrys, knowing how much the charity meant to his wife he bought the charity from the church for US$ 200,000. Balinor also paid off all of Jericho Roads debts, giving the charity a new fresh start, he also made a substantial donation to the church that formally owned the charity.

Balinor bought several other charities around the state and combined them into the new charity now called The Ealdor Foundation. Balinor and Hunith with the help of Gaius, Hunith’s uncle organized the new foundation, deciding to that the best use for the company would be as the non-profit arm of Emrys Technology’s. The Ealdor Foundation would have outreach goals of helping the homeless and providing healthcare to those that otherwise could not afford it. The foundation would also have access to technology provided by Emrys Technology to disseminate to other charities and organizations such as at low income schools. The Ealdor Foundation began by donating to various charities that were the hardest hit by the cuts, such as homeless shelters, food pantries and medical centers that were geared towards providing services to the poor.

Ealdor works tirelessly to be a voice for not only other charities around the country, but also an advocate for the less fortunate, so they are not forgotten about by the people that represent them, taking their concerns to government officials, becoming a lifeline for many organizations. In the following years, the organization was a constant presence, advocating for the less fortunate, and as countries around the world began experience economic growth, Ealdor lead the call for constant vigilance against poverty and ensuring that as countries saw greater wealth, the poor and under privileged were not for gotten about.

The Ealdor Foundation proved itself to be a leading force in relief efforts in 1980 during Hurricane Aaron which became the worst storm on record causing more than US$ 700 billion dollars in damage to the eastern seaboard of the United States. The storms destruction ranged from the pan handle of Florida, along the coast stretching to North Carolina. More than 2 million people lost their homes to the storm, and over 25,000 people lost their lives in Florida, Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina.

_Role in Hurricane Aaron_

Hurricane Aaron which also proved to be The Ealdor Foundation’s first real test in the disaster relief area, also gave the foundation the opportunity to assert itself on the national scene. As one of the first organizations on the scene Ealdor was able to get supplies including food and water to victims within hours of the storms passing. Ealdor even went so far to schedule air drops of aid to the victims, donating more than US$800 million dollar in aid to the affected areas. Under the Ealdor United States division which set up a fund to paid for temporary housing for thousands of victims taking the most serious cases first. It also created another fund that would replace the houses of low income victims that lost homes, though this was also done on a case by case basis with the most serious being seen to first. The Ealdor Foundation spent US$ 700 million on temporary housing and home replacement. The actions of the foundations caused many to question the role of the federal and state governments, in taking care of its citizens in times of need. The embarrassment caused the many of them to reevaluate their positions in social programs and increase attention in federal and state aid to the non-profit sector.

The Ealdor Foundation’s success in Hurricane Aaron, brought it worldwide attention and renewed interest in philanthropy, the foundations saw an increase in the amount of young volunteers and employees expressing an interest in helping the disadvantaged. During the foundation’s following years, funding grew to US$ 8 billion dollars.

### **Activities**

**Program Areas & Foundation Grant Database**

To maintain its status as a charitable foundation, The Ealdor Foundation must donate funds equal to at least 5 percent of its assets each year. As of April 1977, the foundation is organized into four program areas under Chief Executive Officer Hunith Emrys, who “establishes strategic priorities, oversees findings, and promotes healthy relationships with key partners”.

  * _Ealdor International Advancement Division_

  * _Ealdor Health Division_

  * _Ealdor United States Division_

  * _Ealdor Global Policy & Advocacy Division_




The foundation maintains an online database of grants on its website which includes for each grant the name of the grantee organization, the purpose of the grant and the amount. This database is publicly available.

**Open access policy**

In October 1998, the Ealdor Foundation announced the adoption of an open access (OA) policy for publications and data “to enable the unregulated access and reuse of all peer-reviewed published research funded by the foundation, including any underlying data sets”. This move has been widely applauded by those who are working in the area of capacity development and knowledge sharing. Its terms have been called the most stringent among similar OA policies. As of January 1, 1999 their Open Access policy is effective for all new agreements.

###  **Ealdor International Advancement Division**

_Aglain Samson_ leads the foundation’s efforts to combat extreme poverty through grants as president of the Ealdor International Advancement Division (EIAD). The department oversees the foundation’s work in around the world, specifically developing countries on agricultural development, family health, vaccine delivery, financial services for the poor, emergency relief, and access to internet and technology.

**Financial Services to the Poor**

_Consortium for Financial Involvement_ (CFI): A US$ 37 million grant for the CFI supports a coalition of countries from the developing world to create savings accounts, insurance, and other financial services that are made available to people living on less than $2 per day.

 _Financial Access Initiative_ : A US$ 2.5 million grant allows Financial Access Initiative to conduct field research and answer important questions about microfinance and financial access in impoverished countries around the world.

 _The Rising Sun Project_ : A five-year US$ 2.5 million grant to The Rising Sun Project—a microfinance network in Latin America and the United States combining financial services with healthcare for the poorest entrepreneurs—will be used to research new opportunities for the poorest segment of the Latin American and the United States microfinance market.

 _Caerleon Foundation_ : A US$3 million grant allows Caerleon Capital to approve more microloans that support the Caerleon Foundation’s goal of helping five million additional families around the world and successfully freeing 50 percent of those families from poverty within five years.

**Agricultural Development**

Ealdor Foundation takes the stance of using inexpensive and renewable ways of farming. In 1985 the foundation finished construction on a US$350 million research facility to house the Ealdor Agriculture Research Center (ARC). The center had led the fight on trying to create seeds and crops using Biotechnology, Organic and Biodynamic farming techniques to help farmers and people in developing countries produce crops to feed themselves and their families and their communities. ARC finds ways to develop seeds to survive in harsher climate so the plants can survive with less water, genetically modify the seeds so that the plants can produce twice as much fruit per plant in order to provide more people with food.

ARC also modifies plant seeds so that the food they yield will also contain more nutrients for so that when eaten people will gain more nutrients and vitamins they would normally lack, because they cannot afford to eat nutritious diets. ARC also teaches people in developing countries innovative ways to develop crops using organic and Biodynamic farming techniques that don’t require expensive chemicals or equipment.

**Food Distribution**

The foundation also owns its own food bank that it uses to readily distributes food to other charity food pantry’s around the world called _Ealdor Foods_. Opened in 1986 it's storage facilities have grown from a just over a few to over 800 facilities around the world, to date they have the most food banks in the country. However the foundations also knows that food banks, while an important asset in dealing with hunger, the foundation believes that different alternatives are also needed to help as well. To that end the foundation has started a new program called _Ealdor Harvest_ , a system that uses non-transferable cards with a pre-determined amount of money. People who qualify for the program can use the card to buy non-taxable groceries. The foundation has no plans to close down any of its Food Banks, seeing each component as a necessary factor in dealing with the problem of hunger in the world. For the time being _Ealdor Harvest_ is being tested in the United States but hopes to begin expanding the program to other countries.

The Ealdor Foundation also works to educate the general public and keep them informed about hunger in the world. The national office produces educational and research papers that spotlight aspects of hunger and provides information on hunger, poverty and the programs that serve vulnerable Americans. Feeding America's public policy staff works with legislators, conducting research, testifying at hearings and advocating for changes in public attitudes and laws that support Feeding America's network and those the organization serves.

**Technology Innovations**

The foundation has committed itself to rewarding innovation to those that use their inventing skills for the benefit of others. In 1990 Ealdor set up a US$20 million grant to award inventions that help improve the quality of life for other people. To date it has awarded over US$ 5 million to inventions. Ealdor also helps the inventor with finding the right market for the individual to make sure that the product reaches the public they also put they also put the individual in contact with various charities that would be able to use their product. The Ealdor foundation holds a national science fair that awards scholarships and grants to many students and school science departments,

**The Valinor Project**

Ealdor Foundation is currently work in collaboration with Emrys Technologies on the largest project of any company in history, named Valinor. It was a project to develop a large piece of land in Africa. Began in 1986 the project took a large section of land and has been developing it to the level of a developed country using renewable energy concepts, with the end goal of building a city of tomorrow the hope is that it would serve as a blueprint and example for other cities around the world to live by. The project calls for developing the local neighborhood and city infrastructure within the site including housing, public school, and public water with sanitation facilities. It would use concepts of renewable energy, including Solar, Wind, Hydro, Biofuel and Biomass technology in the new city that would be constructed and implemented by Emrys Technologies. The Ealdor Foundation provides education scholarship funding to in an effort to educate the younger generation to raise the level of education in the new city new city. that would need to. The project would span around 400,000 square miles, a little larger than the size of Finland. The project, when first announced was met with widespread skepticism, but after fourteen years of development. Many governments including the African government are excitedly anticipating the completion of Valinor. The new city would add more than 700 thousand people, to its already large populations of 100 thousand people, in state of the art homes and apartment buildings. Ealdor Foundation is currently work in collaboration with Emrys Technologies on the largest project of any company in history, named Valinor. It was a project to develop a large piece of land in Africa. Began in 1986 the project took a large section of land and has been developing it to the level of a developed country using renewable energy concepts, with the end goal of building a city of tomorrow the hope is that it would serve as a blueprint and example for other cities around the world to live by. The project calls for developing the local neighborhood and city infrastructure within the site including housing, public school, and public water with sanitation facilities. It would use concepts of renewable energy, including Solar, Wind, Hydro, Biofuel and Biomass technology in the new city that would be constructed and implemented by Emrys Technologies. The Ealdor Foundation provides education scholarship funding to in an effort to educate the younger generation to raise the level of education in the new city new city. that would need to. The project would span around 400,000 square miles, a little larger than the size of Finland.

When first announced the project was met with wide spread skepticism, but after fourteen years of development. Many governments including the African government are excited about the anticipated completion of Valinor. The new city would add more than 700 thousand people to an already large population of 100 thousand people, in state of the art homes and apartment buildings. The project is expected to cost Emrys Technologies and The Ealdor Foundation more than US$ 900 billion by its completion in the summer 2008.

**Ealdor Health Division  
**

TBC


End file.
